UN FUTURO MUY DIFERENTE
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: despues de la saga buu goku y los demas se van a un futuro nuy lejano y allí descubriran que las peleas y los entrenamientos no son tan importantes
1. Chapter 1

( TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA )

CAPITULO 1

Era un día normal en la casa de Bulma todos estaban en paz después de la derrota del monstruo Buu, la familia de Bulma como la de goku estaban allí menos ghoan y videl que la pasaban todo el rato juntos ya que eran novios

Bulma: entonces estáis preparados para viajar?  
Vegeta: no se como me has podido convencer mujer  
Bulma: no te quejes tanto vegeta, no te gustaría saber que dentro de muchos años la raza de saiyans siga con vida  
Vegeta; lo dudo, ya que los únicos que quedamos somos kakarotto y yo  
Goku: pues a mi me gustaría saber si mi descendiente será fuerte a ti no vegeta?  
Vegeta: seguro que serán unos patatas  
Milk: yo creo que serán unos grandes científicos, no lo crees bulma  
Bulma: si, y seguro que serán muy atractivos ya que tendrán mi naturaleza de ser tan atractiva  
Trunck: seguro que yo seré mas fuertes que ellos  
Goten: y podremos hacer alguna pelea con ellos  
Bulma: bueno chicos lo que tenemos que hacer es poner nuestro dedo indice en esta pantalla y yo me pondré este aparato en la muñeca, de acuerdo  
Todos: si- menos vegeta- adelante

A sin todos hicieron caso a Bulma y en un momento desaparecieron del lugar, aparecieron en una ciudad muy grande, en esos momentos no la reconocían pero Bulma se dio cuenta que era la ciudad en donde vivía

Bulma: valla, si que cambiará esta ciudad, no creéis?  
Milk: si es mas bonita

Todos lo observaban como si fueran algo nuevo, los saiyans los niños y las mujeres oyeron una explosión cerca de allí y fueron a ver lo que pasaba, al llegar pudieron ver que estaban atracando un banco, uno de los hombres el mas grande y con pistola en mano tenía una mujer agarrada, entonces goten iba hacer algo pero algo lo detuvo, una chica de unos dieciséis años pelo negro con dos trenzas de estatura media con ojos negros apareció, en un momento acabó con los ladrones, tenía movimientos bastante rápidos y notaban los guerreros que su energía era bastante elevada, los dos saiyans se miraron y sonrieron, la policía a restó a los delincuentes dejando a la chica sola ante los periodistas, ella los pudo esquivar y se marchó de la misma forma de cómo apareció, pero cerca de ellos pudieron oír una voz

Chico. Siempre hace lo mismo no entiendo porque lo hace mi hermana  
Chico2: porque no soportará que alguien fuerte te aproveche de alguien mas débil, siempre diré que es como un chico con el cuerpo de mujer ja ja ja  
Chico: tienes razón ja ja ja  
Chica: valla siempre metiéndose con lo que no están, sabes un dicho hermanito, que los que se pelean se desean, eso si que es un buen chiste, no crees goku ja ja ja  
Goku: que estas loca bulma, ni loco tendría algo con una persona que tiene la fuerza de un gorila  
Bulma: no te enfades hermanito, y tú que dices vegeta no vas ha defender a tu hermana pequeña de este bruto  
Vegeta: mi hermana sabe defenderse

( a los chicos del futuro les pondré una F de futuro para que no nos equivoquemos)

Los saiyans los niños y las mujeres estaban contentos habían encontrado a su descendencia y se llamaban como ellos, pero tenían que acatar un plan para acercarse a ellos, pero cuando los adultos iban hacer el plan dos niños se adelantaron para ir hacia donde estaban estos

Trunck: habla tu goten  
Goten: hola me llamo goten y él es mi amigo trunck podemos quedarnos con vosotros?

Los chicos iban a contestar pero una voz femenina habló, mientras los padres de los niños se acercaban silenciosamente

Chica: no podéis quedaros ya que sois unos mocosos

Goten como trunck la observaron de arriba a bajo se miraron y con solo mirarse supieron lo que tenían que hacer, y sonrieron

Goten: mami eres tú, te echado tanto de menos - mirando a unos de los chicos y fue abrazarlo- papa te he echado de menos- empezó a llorar-  
Trunck: estoy tan feliz que mi amigo valla encontrado a sus papas  
F Bulma: no sabía que tu goku hubierais llegado tan lejos milk  
F Milk: pero que dices yo no he tenido nada con el idiota de tu hermano  
F goku: a quien le llamas idiota, quitarme ha este niño de encima, me está asfixiando  
Vegeta:-crujiéndose los nudillos- me puedes explicar esto o quieres no llegar a mañana  
F goku: yo no conozco a este niño, y nunca he tenido nada con la tonta de tu hermana, no veis que debe tener unos ocho o nueve años, no creo que con ocho años fuésemos tenido hijos  
F bulma: creo que tiene razón, pero el parecido a ti es enorme  
F vegeta. Es verdad, dinos de que conoces ha este mocoso  
Trunck: será mejor que lo sueltes goten  
Goten: a sido divertido  
Trunck: si me he reído mucho  
Vegeta: mocosos que creéis que estáis haciendo

Trunck: solo quería divertirme papa  
Goten: si tío vegeta, has visto la cara del que se parece a mi papa  
Vegeta: si, es la primera vez que lo he visto tan asustado ja ja ja  
F goku: oiga señor a mi no me ha parecido gracioso- fijándose en vegeta- dios mío te pareces a F vegeta sois idénticos asta tenéis la cara de perro asesino  
Vegeta: pero con quien te estas creyendo que hablas mocoso- en esos momentos goko lo cogió por debajo de los hombros - suéltame kakarotto lo voy hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra  
Goku. Tranquilízate vegeta es solo un niño  
F milk: valla si que tiene mal genio, para ser tan mayor  
F bulma: si tienes razón

Paso un buen rato y vegeta ya estaba mas tranquilo, es cuando Bulma decidió hablar y contarles todo a los chicos, estos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, entonces F Milk les dijo que se podían quedar en su casa ya que era muy grande su hermano se quejo pero un grito de esta lo hizo callar, todos se dirigieron a la casa de F Milk.

**NOTAS FINALES**

porfa dejarme comentarios tanto buenos como malos a sin podre mejorar


	2. Chapter 2

aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que os guste

CAPITULO 2

Por fin llegaron a la casa de F milk, goku y los demás estaban sorprendidos ya que la casa era enorme, pero lo que mas les sorprendía era que ponía corporación capsula, una vez dentro todos se sentaron menos F goku y F milk.

Milk: cuantos años tenéis?  
F bulma: yo tengo diecisiete años igual que vegeta, y mi hermano quince y F milk también  
Bulma. Parecéis mas mayores  
F vegeta: entonces vosotros sois nuestros tatatatatatatatara abuelos  
F milk: nunca pensé que se parecerían a nosotros  
Goku: no lo digas a sin, pareceremos mas mayores, aunque nos podéis decir abuelos  
Vegeta y bulma: que te lo digan a ti  
Bulma: yo soy bastante joven y atractiva  
Vegeta: pienso lo mismo  
Milk: os habéis jijado, los que se parecen a goku y a mi es como si tuvieran el carácter de vegeta, y los otros dos tienen el carácter de goku y mío  
Truncks: la tía milk tiene razón  
Goten: pues a mi se me hace raro ver a mi papa con esa cara de perro asesino

Todos se sorprendieron del comentario de goten

F goku: mocoso a quién le llamas así  
F milk: pues a ti, sabes tendrías que sonreír un poco  
F goku: cuando tú te comportes como una chica y no como un chico lo haré  
F milk: que estás insinuando con eso  
F goku: pues lo que eres,- gritando- una marimacho, fea, gorda, pechos planos y con la fuerza de un gorila  
F milk. - gritando- Y tú eres un idiota, un creído, y la persona mas arrogante que he visto en mi vida  
F goku:- gritando- y tú como sigas a sin no encontrarás novio ni te casaras  
F milk. - gritando- si quieres pelea la tendrás estúpido  
F goku: - gritando- paso de pelear otra vez contigo- sin chillar y con aire de superior- además te vencería con un solo dedo, paso de ensuciarme las manos  
F milk: - gritando- porque me vallas vencido una vez eso no significa que sea siempre, te odio - se fue del lugar al piso superior-  
F goku. Es una niña tonta

Todos muy sorprendido por esa discusión

F bulma: no os asustéis siempre son a sin, desde que mi hermano la venció en el torneo  
F vegeta: tiene razón, F goku a sido el único chico que a podido vencerla a parte de mi, y su orgullo está por los suelos  
Goten: eso quiere decir que sois fuertes?  
F bulma: los cuatro sabemos pelear  
F vegeta: la mas debilucha es F bulma  
F bulma: eso es porque a mi me gusta mas hacer inventos  
Truncks: y sois fuertes?  
Goten: queréis hacer una pelea contra nosotros dos?  
Truncks: a mi me encantaría  
F goku: yo no peleo contra insectos como vosotros  
Truncks: oye nosotros podríamos derrotarte con mucha facilidad  
F goku: a si, mira como tiemblo, mocoso  
Milk: eres muy mal educado, no te lo han dicho nunca  
F goku: me lo suelen decir a diario  
F bulma: F goku no seas a sin, recuerda que soy mayor que tú, y no quiero que piensen nuestros abuelos que su descendencia es mala educada  
F vegeta: por mi estoy de acuerdo en luchar contra vosotros dos  
Truncks, goten: de verdad, yupí que bien  
Goku. Vegeta, No crees que a sin veremos el nivel de F vegeta  
Vegeta: si  
Bulma: otra pregunta chicos para que vosotros seáis familia uno de nosotros se tiene que casar con el otro, nos lo podéis decir  
F goku. El que hizo que seamos familia fue goten y bra  
Goten: estás hablando de mi  
F goku. Tú eres goten  
Goten: si, y quien es bra?  
F bulma: F goku no cuentes mas si no nosotros no naceremos  
F vegeta: a ella la conoceréis pronto, no íbamos a pelear niños, pues seguirme

Todos siguieron a F vegeta asta entrar a un cuarto que se parecía a la cámara de gravedad de vegeta, una vez dentro

Bulma: se parece a la cámara de gravedad de vegeta  
F vegeta: aquí es donde suelo entrenar, también lo hace mi hermana

En ese momento entró F milk

F milk. F vegeta déjame a mi pelear contra ellos - ella miró a F goku con despreció-  
F vegeta. Como quieras  
F bulma. Yo no veo justo dos contra uno- mirando a su hermano- F goku podrías luchar con ella  
F goku: no pienso ….  
F bulma:- gritando- F goku  
F goku. Vale, no hace falta que me grites

F milk no dijo nada, los dos niños se pusieron en posición de combate, F goku se puso al lado de F milk

F goku. Que sepas que lo hago obligado  
F milk: yo no te he pedido nada- acercándose a un aparato que había en medio de la cámara y tocando unos botones- esto ya está listo

La cámara de gravedad desapareció, y ellos aparecieron en unas montañas desiertas

F milk: aquí estaremos mas cómodos  
F goku. Cuando queráis mocosos

A sin iba empezar la pelea

**NOTAS FINALES**

porfa dejarme comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

F goku como F milk sonrieron maliciosamente, en cambio los dos niños pensaron en hacer la fusión para sorprenderles

F goku: venga mocosos empezad vosotros para que tengáis ventaja

Truncks. Lo que vamos hacer os va sorprender

Goten: será mejor que abráis los ojos por que esto no lo veréis mas

F milk: de que estáis hablando?

Los dos niños se pusieron en la posición de la fusión, y una vez terminaron apareció gotruncks

Gotruncks: ja ja ja que os aparecido eh, a que soy poderoso ja ja ja

F milk: valla si que me habéis sorprendido

F goku: pero siguen siendo unos patatas

Gotruncks: a si, pues ahora te voy a demostrar el máximo nivel de un súper saiyan

F goku: entonces a que esperas

Gotruncks se concentró y se transformó en un súper saiyan nivel tres

Gotruncks: que os parece eh, soy súper poderoso ja ja ja- sacando un espejo- lo que menos me gusta es esta cara que tengo, me parezco a vosotros dos- todos con cara de sorprendidos ya que no dejaba de hacer posturitas- os habéis dado cuenta soy mas fuerte que mi papa goku y mi papa vegeta ja ja ja ellos a mi lado son unos debiluchos ja ja ja

Vegeta. Voy a matar a esos dos mocosos

Goku: vegeta no te desesperes son solo niños

F bulma F vegeta: que creídos

Bulma: ese es mi hijo, demuestra lo fuerte que eres

Milk: - gritando- hijo lucha con todas tus fuerzas, y demuestra de quien eres hijo, acaba con ellos

F milk: mocosos lo que tendríais que hacer es ir a trabajar a un circo

F goku. No os han enseñado que no debéis subestimar a un adversario

Gotruncks:- haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios- que aré con el tiempo que me sobre ya se iré a investigar este tiempo parece que cambiara, pero antes voy a acabar con vosotros dos

F goku. Nos está ignorando

F milk. En el fondo son muy graciosos, no lo crees

F goku: yo no le veo la gracia

F milk: so tienes ningún sentido del humor

F goku: y para que lo quiero, para hacer las mismas tonterías que ellos dos

Gotruncks: callaros los dos, como me dijo mi madre milk una vez, las damas van primero

Gotruncks empezó atacar a F milk con muchos movimientos rápidos asta que este la golpeo en la cara, gotruncks muy contento porque pensaba que ya la había derrotado, f milk se levantó quitándose el polvo de los pantalones y miró a su rival con una mirada fría que este hecho hizo que gotruncks se asustara un poco, F milk decidió atacar con una serie de puñetazos y patadas que el niño no pudo parar el último golpe que le dio fue una patada que lo llevó a volar lejos de ella

F milk. Venga niños pensaba que erais mas resistentes, me habéis decepcionado

Gotruncks.- levantándose- ahora verás una de mis mejores técnicas- levantando el dedo al cielo- donuts galáctico

El ataque de gotuncks fue a para encima de F milk, asta que el ataque se puso alrededor de ella exprimiéndola, el saiyan mas joven sabía que con esa técnica ganaría, pero para sorpresa de él F mil pudo destrozar el donuts galáctico

Gotruncks. No puede ser, tiene una fuerza increíble

F goku: normal es una marimacho

F milk: no he pedido tu opinión, niño tonto

F goku: a quien llamas niño, para tu información soy todo un hombre, o si no pregunta a todas mis amigas

Todos seguían la discusión de ellos dos muy atentos, pero en ese momento gotruncks tuvo una idea como F milk y F goku estaban discutiendo no se percataron de la nueva técnica que hizo gotruncks la de los fantasmas, este hizo aparecer diez fantasmas, y volviendo con la discusión que estaba muy acalorada

F milk. Amigas dices, si solo las utilizas para tu propio beneficio

F goku: por lo menos yo puedo divertirme de esa forma cosa que tú no puedes ja ja ja

F milk: que estás insinuando, si yo quisiera tendría a todos los chicos que quiera

F goku: y que chico se va fijar en ti si eres fea, eres una marimacho y ni si quiera tienes pechos, a los chicos nos gustan las chicas que son femeninas no las que se comporta como chico

Gotruncks.- enfadado por la patética discusión- oye vosotros dos yo soy vuestro rival y os tengo esta sorpresa

F goku se sorprendió al ver aquellos fantasmas cosa que Fmilk hizo caso omiso a lo que veía ya que estaba harta de que F goku le dijera todas esas cosas

F goku: cuando habéis hecho eso y como lo habéis hecho?

Gotruncks. Ja ja ja no te lo voy ha decir- mirando a dos fantasmas- vosotros dos atacarlos como hemos planeado

F goku:- hablando en voz baja- estos fantasmas no son fuertes seguro que si los tocamos o algo por el estilo pasará algo

F goku vio como un fantasma iba por atrás y otro por delante, cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca él saltó pero al ver que Fmilk no lo hizo fue ayudarla, los dos vieron desde el aire como esos dos fantasmas chocaron e inmediatamente explotaron

F goku. Yo tenía razón, oye niña me tendrías que dar las gracias no lo crees

F milk.- muy flojo- muchas gracias F goku

F goku se sorprendió por la reacción que tuvo ya que ella no era a sin, los dos bajaron a tierra y f goku sintió que algo malo iba a pasar, entonces se dio cuenta que seis fantasmas venían, extendió su mano y de cada dedo le salió una bola de energía que inmediatamente te las lanzó a cinco fantasmas y explotaron ahora solo quedaba uno que iba a donde estaba Fmilk, Fgoku no entendí que le pasaba porque no reaccionaba, inmediatamente el fantasma tocó a F mil y este explotó, Fmilk como F goku estaban algo desorientados ya que la explosión les dio de lleno, a un quedaban dos fantasmas mas que fueron donde estaban ellos, estos dos tocaron Fmilk y F goku y enseguida explotó los dos quedaron inconscientes, y gotruncks fue el ganador de la pelea, la media hora de la fusión acabó y ahora gotruncks eran dos niños muy contentos por haber ganado el combate, los espectadores del combate no entendieron nada pero fueron a socorrer a los dos que estaban en el suelo inconscientes


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Fmilk abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a bulma y a milk,

Milk: ya despertaste, a veces truncks y goten se parecen mucho a sus padres

Bulma: es verdad, pero lo importante es que estés bien, llevas a sin dos horas

Milk: cosa que F goku despertó a la media hora, y quería matar a los niños y creo que a ti también

F milk: el siempre está a sin- muy triste- no comprendo porque me odia tanto

Bulma: él no te odia, es su forma de demostrar que te aprecia, es igual que vegeta

Milk: es verdad, asta yo diría que está enamorado de ti

Bulma: no digas eso milk.

F milk: él nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo, soy fea y poco femenina

Milk: solo lo dice para hacerte rabiar

Bulma: él lo único que quiere es que te enfades, espera no me digas que estás enamorada de F goku

F milk: como podría sentir algo a sin por una persona que me trata tan mal

Bulma: será mejor que vallamos donde están los demás, a sin comerás algo

Milk: bulma tiene razón, vamos

F milk: tenéis razón, me muero de hambre

Fmilk cuando se duchó y se cambió para ir a comer algo, una vez que fue a la sala F goku la miró con enfado

F vegeta: Fmilk ya era hora que despertaras, me estaba preocupando

F milk: no tenías porque estarlo- mirando a los dos niños- goten, truncks sois muy fuertes me habéis sorprendido, espero que en otra ocasión hagamos otro combate

Truncks y goten: claro que si

F bulma: estás bien Fmilk, te veo rara

F vegeta. Asta yo me estoy sorprendiendo

Goku. Ahora que estamos todos, nos contaréis como os conocisteis

F milk: claro que si, mi hermano y yo fuimos a participar en el torneo de artes marciales, pero allí conocimos a F bulma y su hermano que resultaba ser un creído, un idiota, un presumido y que pensaba que el torneo era pan comido

F goku: pues el idiota y creído como tú dices ganó el torneo, y el combate mas fácil fue el que tuvo que luchar contra una niña tonta, marimacho, fea y pechos planos

Milk:- gritando- vasta ya los dos, tú niño no tienes educación puede ser lo que dices que sea verdad, pero si sigues a sin lo único que vas a conseguir es que ella te odie, no te han enseñado como debes tratar a una chica?

F goku: si que me han enseñado- mirando a Fmilk- pero ella no es una chica si no un choco con cuerpo de mujer, y si me odia me da igual no me interesa en lo mas mínimo

F milk:- dirigiéndose a F goku serenamente- me ha encantado conocerte, seguro que en otra vida cuando nos volvamos a encontrar nos llevaremos mejor- y se marchó a su cuarto

F goku: lo veis está loca, no sabe lo que dice

F bulma:- enfadada- es que a veces te pasas con ella, no puedo creer que seas mi hermano, tendrías que tener un poco de delicadeza con ella

F vegeta: que sepas F goku que la próxima vez que le digas algo a sin a mi hermana te acordarás de mi

Bulma. Eres muy desagradable, eres peor que vegeta

Vegeta: a mi no me metas, mujer

F goku: no es culpa mía si no tiene sentido del humor

Fmilk ya estaba cansada de pelear con F goku no entendía por que la decía esas cosas, ella se dirigió al espejo de su cuarto y se observó

F milk: si me comportara mas femenina a lo mejor no me diría esas cosas

Fmilk se sentó en su cama y recordó lo que le dijo su madre, ya que ella era una gran científica

FLASH BACK

Madre Fmilk: hija que te pasa te veo triste

F milk:- una niña de unos diez años- es que unos niños me han dicho marimacho, mama tú crees que lo soy?

Madre Fmilk: no tienes que ponerte a sin cuando digan esas cosa, cada uno es como es, además tú eres pequeña, cuando seas mas mayor te comportarás como una señorita

F milk: y si no me comporto a sin?

Madre Fmilk. Pues entonces serás la chica mas especial del planeta, y es a sin como yo te quiero, porque eres tú misma

F milk: mama yo se que tú eres muy inteligente, no podrías hacer algun cosa para que yo sea como niña normal, y no tenga esta fuerza, a veces los niños y las niñas me tienen miedo

Madre F milk: hace poco inventé algo que se vende muy bien, por que hay mujeres que tienen este problema, y lo que los niños te tienen miedo por eso no te preocupes ya que la fuerza que tienes lo has heredado de tus abuelos

FIN FLASH BACK

F milk: y si me tomara lo que inventó mi mama, me dijo que el lado mas femenino saldría a la luz y la fuerza se reduciría, si lo voy hacer

Fmilk se fue al laboratorio de su madre, cuando entró dentro lo busco después de un rato lo encontró, era un frasco pequeño lo miró y se lo tomó, Fmilk se sentía igual, la única diferencia es que se sentía mas triste de lo que estaba y se dirigió a su cuarto

En la sala estaban todos conversando tranquilamente asta que entró Fmilk algo nerviosa dirigiéndose a F bulma

F milk: F bulma tengo un problema, tenemos de ir de compras, necesito ropa urgentemente- mirando a bulma y a milk- vosotras también podéis venir a sin conoceréis la ciudad

F bulma: estás segura que te encuentras bien- poniéndole la mano en la frente- no tienes fiebre

F vegeta: hermana estoy seguro que te pasa algo ya que a ti no te gusta ir de compras, contesta de una vez

F milk. Ya os lo he dicho necesito ir de compras

F vegeta:- agarrando del cuello F goku: todo esto es tú culpa, por eso ella se comporta a sin

F milk: f vegeta suéltalo él no tiene nada que ver, una chica tiene que estar a la última en cuestión de ropa

F goku.- soltándose de la agarre de F vegeta y sorprendido- la única cosa que tienes en común con una chica es que tienes el periodo cada veintiocho días eso es lo que tienes en común con ellas- F vegeta dándole un codazo en el estómago- ese golpe me hizo daño

F milk. Tú crees, pues cuando quieras- acercándose al oído de F goku- te puedo demostrar la mujer que soy

Todos se quedaron atónitos y ni siquiera F goku tuvo una respuesta para este último comentario

F milk: venga vamos, o si no se hará tarde

Fmilk y las demás mujeres se fueron al centro comercial

F goku:- cogiendo del cuello a F vegeta- se puede saber que le pasa a la tonta de tu hermana

F vegeta: no lo se, suéltame- f goku le soltó-

Goten: yo quería ir

Truncks: yo también, tengo una idea, vamos a seguir las, nosotros dos

F goku: de acuerdo, eso haremos, a veces estos mocosos tienen buenas ideas

Goku:- muy feliz- entonces ya tenemos una misión, seguir a las chicas

Todos los hombres siguieron a las chicas sin que estas se percataran de la energía de ellos, una vez en el centro comercial, los hombres escucharon la conversación de ellas

F bulma: ahora en serio porque te comportas a sin? Y no tienes que hacerle caso a mi hermano, él no sabe lo que quiere

F milk. Yo creo que si sabe lo que quiere, lo que no sabe es expresarlo- viendo un vestido muy llamativo- no creéis que es precioso, me lo voy a comprar

Milk: no estás demasiado niña para ponerte eso

Bulma: por una vez estoy de acuerdo con milk, ese vestido no te va eres muy joven

F bulma: no pienso permitir que te compres eso

F milk: decir lo que queráis, me lo voy a comprar, y esta noche me lo pondré

Fmilk entró a la tienda y al final se salió con la suya comprando el vestido, después fueron anas tiendas y compraron ropa para todas, los hombres ya estaban desesperados de seguir a la mujeres ya que era demasiado aburrido y decidieron ir a casa, pero uno de ellos F goku que estaba muy molesto por el comportamiento de Fmilk, pero en ese instante apareció un chico para hablar con F milk.

Chico: hola guapa, no te voy a preguntar como estás porque te veo muy bien

F milk: gracias

Chico. Quieres que pasemos un buen rato los dos solos allí al fondo

F milk: y que vamos hacer los dos solos allí los dos? No crees que será algo aburrido

Chico: no creo que sea aburrido, y te puedo asegurar que después serás una mujer

Fmilk iba a contestar, pero un golpe en la cabeza dejó al chico inconsciente

F milk: por que has hecho eso F bulma?

F bulma: por que nos vamos a casa, milk, bulma, nos vamos

Bilma, milk: de acuerdo

F milk: ese chico me dijo que nos íbamos a divertir, y yo quería divertirme

F bulma: oye nunca has estado a solas con un chico? Quiero decir en plan íntimo

F milk: pero que pregunta es esa F bulma, pero te la voy a contestar, no, nunca he estado con un chico como tú dices, con el que quisiera estar él me odia, por eso he decidido cambiar

F bulma no contestó y las cuatro chicas se fueron a la casa, allí pudieron ver a los chicos pero uno de ellos estaba bastante enfadado

F goku: Fmilk he estado pensado, y creo que es el momento apropiado para tú revancha

F milk: de verás, y cuando será?

F goku: ahora

F milk. Déjame que me ponga algo mas cómodo- se fue-

F goku: te espero en la cámara de gravedad

Truncks: yo quiero ir a ver el combate

F goku: no, solo ella y yo- y se fue a la cámara de gravedad-

F bulma: si alguien puede hacer que Fmilk sea como antes ese es mi hermano

F vegeta: sinceramente yo prefiero a mi hermana de antes, y creo que no soy el único

F bulma: yo pienso que hacen una bonita pareja

F vegeta:- enfadado- nunca permitiría una cosa a sin

Goku: espero que luego nos cuente

Vegeta: seguro que será un buen combate, ya que esos dos son descendientes de los saiyans

Milk: me acompañas a preparar la comida

Bulma: por supuesto

F bulma: yo también puedo ayudar

Las tres se fueron a la cocina para preparar algo de comida, en la cámara de gravedad estaba F goku y en ese momento entró F milk, ella tocó unos botones y aparecieron en otro lugar y se pusieron en posición de combate

F goku. Espero que aproveches esta oportunidad- pensando- no se como lo voy hacer que sea la misma de siempre, si es preciso tendré que dejarme ganar

F milk: estoy preparada- pensando- se ve tan atractivo, pero que estoy pensando, ahora que recuerdo, no tengo la misma fuerza de antes, F goku me va machacar y parece que está enfadado que le pasará?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

La pelea entre Fmilk y F goku comenzó, este último se sorprendió ya que Fmilk no atacaba pero lo mas sorprendente para él es que ella no luchaba como siempre no sabía lo que la pasaba, era mas débil, y si ella quería darle un puñetazo o una patada lo hacía con poca fuerza, en cambio Fmilk lo único que pensaba es que F goku la iba dar la paliza del siglo, ya que no tenía la fuerza de siempre, ella estaba agotada y algo herida, entonces Fgoku decidió que ya era suficiente, que si peleando no iba hace que sea la de antes sería de otra forma

F goku: la pelea ha terminado, ya que eres una debilucha

F milk: tienes razón, a sin tendré tiempo para prepararme, ya que esta noche quiero salir a divertirme

F goku: se puede saber que es lo que te pasa

F milk: a mi, nada, una chica como yo tiene que salir a divertirse, no lo crees

F goku: una chica como tú, no me hagas reír,-acercándose a ella- ahora dime que es lo que te sucede, respóndeme

F milk: no me pasa nada, te lo puedo asegurar

F goku: ya se lo que te pasa, lo haces por el chico del centro comercial cierto, te gusta no?

F milk: - sonrojada- no por él no lo hago, es que a mi me gusta un chico y quiero causarle buena impresión, y a ver a sin se fija aunque sea un poco en mi

F goku:- enfadado- te gusta un chico? Ni creas que él se va a fijar en ti, ya que no eres nada atractiva

F milk:- triste- de veras eso crees de mi

F goku:- algo a penado por verla a sin, pero siguiendo con lo mismo- pues claro que si, y no pienso permitir que salgas con ese chico esta noche, por que el combate a un no se acabado

F goku mucho mas enfadado atacó a Fmilk con gran fuerza pero al notar que ella no podía ver sus movimientos decidió terminar el combate, al mirarla pudo notar que estaba mal herida

F goku:-acercándose a ella- que sepas que me has decepcionado, y la forma que tienes de actuar no me gusta- se fue-

F milk: me duele todo el cuerpo,- triste- no le voy a entender nunca, creo que no podré salir esta noche

Fmilk salió de la cámara de gravedad para ir a su cuarto, cuando se ducho y se cambió fue a la sala donde estaban todos ya que iban a cenar, y saldrían por la noche bulma le costo mucho convencer a vegeta pero al final accedió, los dos niños estaban algo molesto ya que les habían dicho que ellos no podrían ir ya que eran demasiado pequeños, en ese momento entro Fmilk

Bulma: hola Fmilk, que tal la pelea

Milk: si cuéntanos

Goku: dinos, por que F goku no nos ha querido decir

Vegeta: es una pena que no la pudiera ver

F milk: la verdad es que F goku me ganó con mucha facilidad

F bulma: que! Y estás tan tranquila

F vegeta: dime que es lo que te pasa Fmilk de una vez

F milk: la verdad es que no me pasa nada, bueno estoy un poco apenada por que no voy a poder salir esta noche, ya que me duele todo el cuerpo

F vegeta: no puedo creerlo

F bulma: tendrías que estar enfadada por que mi hermano te a vencido

F milk: por eso no, esas cosas son tonterías, además he tomado una decisión

F vegeta: que decisión?

F milk: voy a dejar las artes marciales

Todos: QUE!!

Vegeta: no puedes hacer eso, tu eres mi descendiente, y no voy a permitir que lo hagas

Goku: yo digo lo mismo

F bulma: no puedo creer lo que e oído

F vegeta: creo que me estoy empezando ha encontrar mal

F milk: chicos no os pongáis a si, lo que tenéis que hacer es divertiros esta noche

F bulma: si ella tiene razón, además lo que acabado de decir mañana ya no se acordará

Milk: bueno por lo menos los niños no se quedarán solos

Bulma. Tienes razón, será mejor que vallamos a reglarnos

Todos se fueron a reglar, cuando acabaron de vestirse bajaron a la sala para decirle a dios a Fmilk, F bulma al ver a su hermano se sorprendió

F bulma: hermano no vas ha venir con nosotros

F goku. Lo siento hermanita pero no me siento bien

F bulma: que es lo que te pasa?

F goku: no te preocupes si, diviértete

Todos se fueron a divertirse menos los dos niños Fgoku y Fmilk, los cuatro estaban en la sala

F milk: niños que os gustaría hacer?

Goten: no nos vas a decir que vallamos a la cama? Mi mama no me deja asta tarde

Truncks: goten! No digas eso o si no nos dirá que nos vallamos a la cama

F milk: pues entonces niños a la cama

Truncks: es que no tengo sueño

Goten: yo tampoco, será mejor que nos quedemos un rato mas

Truncks: eso haremos

F milk:- gritando- os vais a la cama, ahora

Truncks, goten:- asustados- si, ahora nos vamos- se fueron-

F goku: yo también me voy a dormir

F milk: tú también te vas, no te puedes quedar un rato mas, mira podemos hacer algo juntos, que te parece, como no has salido ni yo tampoco, venga di que si

F goku: de acuerdo, que quieres que hagamos, pero algo de adultos, cosas de niñas no

F milk: déjame pensar, ya se- dirigiéndose a la vitrina de licores- beberemos un rato y jugaremos al juego ese que le gusta tanto a tu hermana como se llama, verdad y acción ( no me acuerdo como se llama ese juego)

F goku: de acuerdo, pero aquí no, mejor vamos a tú cuarto o al mío

Fmilk: mejor al mío, ya que está mas lejos de la habitación de los niños, a si no nos los despertaremos

Los dos cogieron un montón de botellas y se dirigieron al cuarto de Fmilk, una vez allí se sentaron en el suelo, empezaron a beber sobre todo Fmilk y empezaron a jugar, al cabo de una hora los dos estaban bastante borrachos

F goku: hagamos que esto sea mas interesante, por cada fallo nos quitaremos una prenda, de ropa, que te parece?

F milk: de acuerdo, pero como sabré que dices la verdad?

F goku: por una sencilla razón, no dejaré que me gane, el que tenga menos ropa pierde, de acuerdo

F milk: vale

F goku: verdad o reto

F milk: verdad

F goku. Vamos a ver, ya se, como has hecho para que tu fuerza disminuya

F milk: eso es muy sencillo, ya que soy una chica, tengo que ser delicada y todas esas cosas, mi madre hace tiempo inventó un elixir y me lo he tomado, a sin seré mas débil y femenina, ahora te toca a ti, reto o verdad

F goku: como todo el rato he dicho reto, ahora diré verdad

F milk: buena elección, de veras que eres tan insoportable?

F goku: de veras que piensas eso de mi? La verdad es que no lo soy, cuando me lo propongo puedo ser igual que mi hermana

F milk: eso no me lo creo

F goku: como que no, cuando quieras te lo demuestro

F milk: pues demuéstralo a partir de ahora conmigo, quiero decir, que siempre seas amable conmigo a partir de ahora, o si no no me lo creeré

F goku: de acuerdo, a partir de ahora seré amable contigo pero con una condición

F milk: que condición?

F goku: que seas la misma de antes

F milk: de acuerdo, esto será un trato entre los dos, y no lo podemos romper ya que por mi no hay ningún problema

F goku: ni por mi tampoco hay problema, sigamos verdad o reto

Los dos siguieron durante un buen rato, tanto uno como otro ya habían perdido alguna prenda que otra

F milk: reto o verdad

F goku. Digo verdad, ya que si sigo diciendo reto perderé de nuevo

F milk: te gusta alguna chica?

F goku: eres un poco cotilla, la verdad es que me gusta una

F milk: y quien es?

F goku: solo es una pregunta sabes, ahora te toca a ti, verdad o reto

F milk: verdad

F goku: te gusta algún chico?

F milk: si me gusta uno, me empezó a gustar desde el primer día que lo vi, pero él no siente lo mismo que yo, él me odia

F goku: que tío mas idiota, pues entonces no te merece y eso de odiarte puede ser imaginaciones tuyas

F milk:- triste- siempre estamos discutiendo, quise cambiar por eso siempre me dice que soy poco femenina y muchas cosas mas

F goku: por que no se lo dices? A lo mejor él te corresponde

F milk: no lo creo, dejemos esto, te toca, verdad o reto

F goku: verdad

F milk: como es la chica que te gusta, no me respondas a un, como te distes cuenta que te gustaba?

F goku: como estoy de buenas te contestaré a las dos, no me di cuenta que me gustaba asta hace poco, pero me empezó a gustar desde el primer momento que la vi, y como es, es alguien especial, cada día que la veo tengo la necesidad de estar con ella, es la chica mas hermosa de todo el planeta, pero lo que mas me gusta de ella es su carácter pero sobre todo cuando se enfada, también es inteligente, fuerte, enérgica, amable bueno conmigo no la verdad es que yo me lo he ganado a pulso, siempre me meto con ella, y le digo cosas que en verdad no siento y también es …

F milk: será mejor que pares, no me gusta escuchar esas cosas

F goku: vale, ahora es tu turno, verdad o reto

F milk: reto

F goku: a ver, que reto te pongo, ya se es algo sencillo, el reto es, que me tienes que besar, no el sitio que tú quieras si no en los labios

F milk:- avergonzada- no puedo hacer eso

F goku: a no y por que? Bueno si no lo haces te tendrás que quitar otra prenda, si te quitas ese vestido te quedarás en ropa interior, pensándolo bien prefiero verte en ropa interior

F milk: pero que descarado eres, vale lo voy hacer

Fmilk se acercó a F goku despacio asta que llegó ha estar muy cerca de él, ella estaba bastante nerviosa tanto que F goku lo notó, entonces que cayo en cuenta a quien se refería cuando hablo del chico que le gusta él hizo una sonrisa, Fmilk cada vez estaba mas cerca de sus labios asta que llegó, se armó de valor y le dio un beso corto y rápido, una vez hecho se sentó donde antes estaba sentada, cuando se sentó pudo ver que F goku se le acercó

F goku: no tienes mucha practica, verdad?

F milk: y a ti que te importa

F goku: la verdad si que me importa

Fmilk iba a contestar pero no le dio tiempo por que los labios de F goku se lo impedía, Fmilk recordó cuando hablaron de la chica que le gustaba a él, ella se dejo hacer asta que F goku rompió el beso

F goku: no te habías dado cuenta que hablaba de ti

F milk. La verdad es que no, y tú te has dado cuenta de quien ….

F goku. No digas nada, dejemos que pase lo que tiene que pasar

F goku volvió a besar los labios de Fmilk con mucha pasión, los dos se besaban asta que él con movimientos torpes por el exceso de alcohol la depositó en la cama, él se puso encima de ella, se quitaron la poca ropa que tenían puesta y los dos pasaron una noche de pasión


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente F Milk se despertó perezosamente, se frotó los ojos y con pereza se levantó, se dirigió al baño y se duchó para luego vestirse con lo primero que encontró, se miró al espejo y suspiró con pesar pasando por su cuello su mano delicadamente haciendo un suspiro y con paso lento salió de su habitación llegando a la cocina donde vio a los dos niños, una vez que los vio abrió los ojos y recordó lo que pasó en la noche y se sonrojó y se fue corriendo al laboratorio de su madre, buscó por los cajones asta que encontró lo que buscaba un frasco con un líquido

-esto hará que vuelva mi fuerza de siempre-dijo F Milk para tomárselo rápidamente y sonreír-espero que recuerdes al igual que yo-salió del laboratorio y se fue a la cocina, cuando entró pudo ver a todos sentados asta a F Goku que estaba desayunando con tranquilidad-buenos días

-hermana-dijo F Vegeta serio-he estado pensando en lo que dijiste ayer-F Milk lo miró sin comprender-si quieres dejar las artes marciales lo comprenderé-F Goku iba a decir algo pero una mirada de F Bulma y de F Vegeta le hicieron cayar

-ayer estaba confundida cuando dije eso-dijo F Milk-no las voy a dejar, a mi me apasionan

-de veras-dijo F Vegeta sorprendido para luego abrazar a su hermana menor-me alegra tanto-se separó

-si F Vegeta-dijo F Milk con una sonrisa-no las voy a dejar

-como ese asunto está arreglado, lo mejor es que desayunes-dijo Milk con una sonrisa maternal

-una pregunta-dijo Bulma- y vuestros padres donde están?-al escuchar esto F Goku se levantó con rapidez

-debo irme-dijo F Goku y se fue sin decir nada mas

-por que se fue-dijo Goten

-mi hermano es un despistado-dijo F Bulma con resignación-nuestros padres son empresarios y F Goku se tenía que ocupar de la empresa cuando ellos están de viaje

-pero tú eres la mayor, por que no lo haces tú-dijo Bulma seria, F Bulma sonrió

-es que mi hermano y yo echamos a suerte quien se ocuparía de la empresa en estos días que nuestros padres están de viaje-dijo F Bulma-y le tocó a mi querido hermano menor

-imaginarme a F Goku de empresario me cuesta creer-dijo Bulma con una media sonrisa-y vuestros padres?-mirando F Vegeta y F Milk

-de viaje de negocios-dijo F Vegeta

-nuestros padres son científicos y siempre viajan para exponer sus inventos-dijo F Milk con tristeza-siempre están ocupados

-como los nuestros-dijo F Bulma con tristeza

-vuestros padres no pasan tiempo con vosotros?-dijo Milk con enfado

-cuando tienen tiempo-dijo F Bulma-pero F Goku y yo ya estamos acostumbrados a parte que tenemos mas libertad

ººººººººººººº

Pasó un mes y medio y F Goku como F Bulma decidieron quedarse en la casa de F Vegeta y F Milk, esta última no pudo hablar con F Goku sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellos ya que este estaba en la empresa y solo aparecía en la noche, los visitantes decidieron quedarse mas tiempo ya que ese lugar les gustaba y necesitaba mas tiempo para ver como cambiará la ciudad, en ese momento era de noche y F Milk entró corriendo

-chicos, mirar-dijo con felicidad F Milk poniendo un papel en la mesa y todos lo miraron-un torneo de artes marciales-F Goku cogió el papel y lo empezó a leer sin dejar de comer-voy a empezar a entrenar y esta vez ganaré el torneo

-pero F Milk te encuentras bien para participar?-dijo F Bulma y la aludida la miró

-estos días no te has encontrado bien-dijo F Vegeta mirando a su hermana-no participaras

-estoy perfectamente-dijo F Milk enfadada-y lo que tenía ya se a pasado

-pero esta mañana estabas fatal-dijo F Bulma preocupada

-que estoy bien-dijo F Milk-seguro que fue algo que comí … me voy a entrenar-y sin mas se fue

-está muy extraña-dijo F Vegeta-solo espero que no se enferme o si no mi padre me matará y la verdad no tengo ganas de escucharlo

-yo también quiero participar-dijo alegre Trunks

-y yo-dijo Goten-puedo, mama

-claro-dijo Milk

-seguramente será aburrido-dijo Vegeta serio-solo habrá insectos debiluchos

-dejaré que participen los niños-dijo Goku-ya que será fácil

-yo también participaré-dijo F Vegeta-a si estaré al tanto de mi hermana

-yo también-dijo F Bulma con una sonrisa y miró a su hermano menor-participaras?

-es dentro de dos días-dijo F Goku serio-no creo que pueda-si papa y mama estuvieran no lo pensaría, pero tengo que estar en la empresa-miró a F Vegeta que parecía pensativo-que pasa F Vegeta

-estaba pensando en mi hermana-dijo F Vegeta serio-en estos días a actuado raro a parte de sus malestares matutinos-puso su mano en la barbilla-y tú y ella no peleáis, eso es mas extraño aún

-será que solo se ven por las noches, ya que mi hermano se la pasa en la empresa-dijo F Bulma

-es que parece que F Milk huye de F Goku-dijo F Vegeta

-de mi?

-si de ti F Goku-dijo F Vegeta

-pues no se por que-dijo F Goku-yo no la he dicho nada y ni la hecho nada

-está ocultando algo-dijo F Vegeta serio-desde ese día que se comportó tan extraña y al otro día era la misma de siempre … pasó algo cuando os quedasteis a la noche a solas?-F Goku miró con seriedad a F Vegeta

-no que yo sepa-dijo F Goku-después de que se acostaran los dos mocosos nosotros juguemos a verdad y reto, bebimos y nos emborrachemos, y eso ya te lo había dicho

-y no ocurrió nada mas?-dijo F Vegeta mirándolo con seriedad

-no-dijo F Goku pensativo-y si ocurrió no me acuerdo de nada estaba muy borracho

-F Goku por que no dejas ese día de ir a la empresa y participas-dijo F Bulma y su hermano lo miró-seguro que a F Milk le agradará a parte que pondrá mas interés

-llamaré a nuestros padres y les comentaré-dijo F Goku acabando de cenar y levantándose con el teléfono en mano-y después me iré a la cama, estoy agotado mentalmente

-seguro que mis padres si les dice que habrá un torneo vendrán-dijo F Bulma con una sonrisa, F Goku solo afirmó con la cabeza y se fue

-llamaré a los míos-dijo F Vegeta-seguro que ellos vendrán-y se fue con teléfono en mano

ºººººººººººººº

Los dos días pasaron rápidos, al final F Goku participaba, F Milk estaba emocionada pero a la vez al ser a primera hora de la mañana su cara estaba pálida, Bulma como Milk en ese tiempo que la chica de pelo azabache que en ese momento tenía dos coletas la observaba y se imaginaban lo que le pasaba pero la pregunta que se hacían era como y con quien

-estás segura que quieres participar?-dijo F Bulma a la chica de dos coletas-te veo mala cara

-estoy bien, lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa-dijo F Milk con una sonrisa sin saber que le pasaba en su cuerpo, F Vegeta solo negó con la cabeza, los dos Saiyan solo miraban a la chica ya que aparte que solía encontrarse mal su carácter cambiaba notoriamente-vamos a puntarnos-dijo con energía F Milk

-lo mejor de todo es que nosotros podemos participar con los adultos-dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa

-a mi eso me hace feliz-dijo Goten y los que iban a participar se alejaron de Bulma, Goku, Vegeta y Milk

-a esa chica le pasa algo-dijo Goku serio-su energía la noto extraña, lo que no entiendo es como su hermano como los otros dos no lo notan

-puede que no lo dominen bien-dijo Bulma

-dominarlo lo dominan estoy seguro-dijo Vegeta-esa chica está embarazada-lo soltó y los demás afirmaron con sus cabezas

-pero la pregunta es, quien es el padre-dijo Bulma

-y creo que esa chica no sabe ni lo que le pasa-dijo Milk-eso es lo que pasa cuando los padres no están con sus hijos

-dijeron que si podían vendrían los padres de ambos-dijo Bulma

-tengo ganas de conocerlos-dijo Goku-como serán, sabrán pelear?

-cuando los veamos lo sabremos-dijo Vegeta

-vallamos a coger un buen sitio-dijo Bulma y los cuatro empezaron a caminar

ºººººººººººº

Todos los participantes estaban en frente de un mesurado de fuerza haciendo fila a si sabrían quien participaría en el torneo quien tuviera la puntuación mas alta

-esto es tan aburrido-dijo con mala gana F Goku

-esto será muy sencillo-dijo F Bulma y su hermano la miró con una media sonrisa

-yo estoy tan feliz-dijo Goten-la vez pasada que participé lo hice con los niños y ahora será los adultos

-pero no podéis fusionaros-dijo F Vegeta y vio a su hermana que estaba delante de F Bulma y atrás de F Goku que tenía un brazo alrededor de su tripa y su otra mano se tapaba la boca y eso también fue notado por F Bulma que se preocupó

-estás bien F Milk-dijo F Bulma poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica de dos coletas

-si-dijo F Milk-el desayuno seguro que me sentó mal

-si no comieras como un gorila, no te sentaría mal la comida-dijo F Goku con una sonrisa sin mirarla, F Vegeta y F Bulma negaron con la cabeza

-eres un idiota-dijo F Milk-y el que come a si eres tú … guardarme el sitio, necesito un baño-y sin mas la chica se fue corriendo, todos la miraron como desaparecía, F Goku la miró sin entender pero con preocupación

-estoy pensando mal del por que se encuentra en ese estado-dijo F Bulma

-yo también-dijo F Vegeta y los niños que estaban delante de F Vegeta solo pusieron cara de no entender-pero como sea lo que creo, mataré a la persona que le ha hecho eso a mi hermana

-de que estáis hablando-dijo F Goku mirando a los dos mayores

-estoy sospechando que F Milk está embarazada-dijo sin rodeos F Bulma y F Goku abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego fruncir el entre cejo con ira-las náuseas matutinas, mareos, falta de apetito, también gran apetito, su carácter cambia, no se si me explico

-pero quien se atrevería a acostarse con una marimacho pechos planos como F Milk-dijo F Goku con una sonrisa de burla

-deja de decir estupideces-dijo F Bulma enfadada-y no se de donde sacas lo de pechos planos si tiene mas que yo, lo que pasa es que se los cubre bastante bien

-como si eso me importara-dijo F Goku-embarazada-susurró para mirar al frente

-a veces me haces pensar que ni siquiera la aprecias ni un poco-dijo F Bulma seria

-a veces me agrada su presencia-dijo F Goku-pero ya está

-por que será que no me lo creo-dijo para si misma F Bulma

-ya estoy aquí-dijo con gran energía F Milk que acababa de llegar y nadie se dio cuenta pero pudo escuchar la última parte de la conversación entre F Goku y F Bulma y eso la entristeció-ya falta menos para que me toque-F Goku la miró un momento con los ojos entre cerrados para luego suspirar y mirar al frente

Cada uno de los participantes hacían lo suyo pero cuando F Goku como F Milk veían las puntuaciones que hacían los participantes soplaban de mala gana asta que le tocó a F Goku, este intentó dar lo mas flojo que pudo e hizo una buena puntuación, ahora le tocaba a F Milk que esta estaba enfadada por la espera, los trabajadores la reconocieron de la última vez que participó y se asustaron ya que la última vez la chica rompió el aparato, F Milk sonrió maliciosamente para ponerse en frente del aparato y luego lanzar un puñetazo a la máquina y sin mas la máquina explotó, los participantes se asustaron y algunos se retiraron

-lo volvió hacer-dijo F Vegeta poniéndose la mano en la frente

-solo espero que ya tuvieran la otra máquina preparada-dijo F Bulma

-que agresiva-dijo Goten con los ojos abiertos

-como se nota que es familiar de mi padre-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa, los trabajadores trajeron otra máquina y los participantes siguieron, cuando acabaron los seis caminaron

-por que no vamos a comer-dijo F Milk con alegría y todos la miraron-me muero de hambre, antes eché asta la primera papilla-empezando a reír escandalosamente

-no puedes ser mas femenina-dijo F Goku serio

-no-dijo F Milk-y menos delante de ti

-niña, boba-dijo F Goku

-idiota-dijo F Milk

-no comencéis-gritó F Bulma-y vallamos a comer para tener energías

-si-dijo alegre Goten-tengo hambre

Continuará …..

Perdonar por la súper tardanza … pero he estado ocupada con otras historia y tampoco he tenido mucha inspiración para la historia … comentar para saber vuestra opinión

**Feliz año Nuevo**


End file.
